JAQK Volume 1
by Ingus Quantus
Summary: Follow the story of Team JAQK as they attend Beacon Academy. The story takes place in the future of an alternate universe where the events of volume 4 and 5 didn't happen. Follow the characters as they grow and change during their time at the academy and possibly see some familiar faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Day One

JAQK Volume 1, Chapter 1

The ship landed in front of Beacon Academy, Jack looked out one of the many windows on the ship and watched as the groups of new students began to file out of the other ships in droves. As the ramp leading off the ship he was on began to lower, and the people around him began to file out, he took a deep breath, put his goggles over his eyes, grabbed his things, and headed down the ramp. Jack couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the prospect of just _being_ at Beacon Academy. He walked through the crowd as he day-dreamed, suddenly he bumped into someone and fell back onto his butt. Then he looked up and saw a huge menacing figure standing before him with its back to him. Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and—" he was cut off as the figure turned and stuck its hand out to him. The figure was tall, dark skinned, long haired boy with a warm, yet unshaven face. His hair was slicked back, and he had green eyes. He was wearing a long black over coat, with a grey t-shirt that had a design of a heart covered in chains on it. The boy looked at Jack with his hand outstretched, "Don't worry about it. Now let me help you up." Jack grabbed the boys hand and was pulled up _way_ quicker than expected. "Thanks…" Jack said as he dusted himself off. Jack held his hand out nervously, "I'm Jack, Jack Chronos." The long-haired boy reached out and grabbed Jack's hand with almost crushing strength, "Quinn." He said plainly as they shook hands.

They started walking together towards the auditorium with the rest of the new incoming students. Jack watched Quinn as he walked next him, he didn't really seem to express many emotions…or talk from what he could tell. The two walked in silence as they filed into the auditorium. It was a large elegant room, with a raised stage, there were many adults sitting on the stage in chairs. Jack assumed they were the various teachers of the academy. As the crowd began to settle Jack's attention was drawn to the stage, as he looked an older woman stepped up to the microphone. She had blonde hair tied up in a bun, light green eyes, glasses, a purple cape, a black and white dress, with knee high black boots to match. The woman cleared her throat before speaking, "Good afternoon new students. My name is Glinda Goodwitch, and I am the headmaster of Beacon. When I look around at all of you, I see nothing but _infinite_ potential. The one thing I hope that you all take away from your time here, is the fact that strength is not something that you are born with. Strength is forged through hard work and the experiences that are yielded from it. Tomorrow you face the first of said experiences, initiation. I shall give you more details in the morning. Until then, explore the campus, and get plenty of rest tonight…" She smiled, "…you're going to need it." She stepped down and they were released back into the courtyard.

As Jack walked with Quinn through the courtyard they talked sparsely. Suddenly someone bumped into Jack causing him to drop his bag onto the foot of the person behind him with loud metallic thunk. The person let out a high-pitched squeal of pain, the boys turned around to see a girl with white hair in a long-braided ponytail, a white dress with pink frills and pink straps, she was wearing thigh high white healed boots, and was wearing an angel shaped necklace. Her angry bright blue eyes met Jack's as she held his bag in her hand, with a furious pout on her face. "How dare you drop this on _my_ foot!" she yelled. She tossed the bag at Jack, he caught it, letting out a gasp. She then got in his face as Quinn watched, "Do you have any idea who I am!?" Before Jack could answer Quinn cut in, "You're Angel Schnee." He said stepping in between them, "The heiress to the Schnee dust company, but if I recall correctly your company is currently under investigation for doing business with the Blackheart family." He said getting closer to her with a stoic expression on his face. Her face turned bright red, but she was still pouting. "How did you know about that?" she asked fuming. Quinn smirked, "Its been all over the news lately." He said before walking away, nodding at Jack as he passed him. Jack quickly followed leaving Angel before she could retaliate.

The next morning, they were shown to their lockers by Glynda. "These will be where you keep most of your gear, as well as your weapons. These lockers are equipped with global positioning technology, as well as jet propulsion. Simply type in the coordinates of the desired destination either on the locker itself, or into the app on your scroll and it will make its way to the specified location within minutes." She started out of the locker room, "Get your weapons and meet at the cliff side when you are finished. Don't keep me waiting." With that she left, Jack opened his locker and grabbed his weapon, a long katana, with a scope and trigger on the hilt. "what do you call it?" Jack jumped almost dropping the weapon. He turned to see Quinn standing with a large staff that had two axe blades on both ends strapped to his back. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "I call it Primrose, and its my baby." He said hugging the sword. Quinn smiled, "I see." Quinn noticed Jack's eyes being drawn to the large weapon on his back, "I call it Cerberus." Jacks eyes lit up at the name, "Cool!" he beamed. Quinn chuckled, "We better get going. Ms. Goodwitch told us not to keep her waiting." Jack nodded, "Right! Let's get going."

The students stood lined up at the cliff side overlooking the forest below. Glynda addressed the students as Jack looked up down the line of students, he couldn't see Quinn and that made him nervous. "You will be launched into a forest full of grimm, your task is simple; retrieve one of the artifacts planted in the forest and make your way to the other side of the forest to complete your initiation. Furthermore, the first person you make eye contact with will your partner for the remainder of your time here." Glynda explained as she walked down the line of students. "Any questions?" She asked as she reached the other end, Jack piped up, "Um…what did you mean by-" before he could answer he was suddenly launched into air. He quickly put his goggles on…then started screaming. As the distance between himself and the trees grew smaller and smaller, he reached and grabbed Primrose off his back. Then, he started doing calculations in his head about angled and his velocity before ramming the blade into the trunk of a tree. It slowed his descent enough for him to land safely with a roll just to be safe. The tree split in half and the two halves fell to the ground behind him as he stood. He took off his goggles, he was breathing heavily, "Yes! Yes! I'm so glad that actually worked!" He exclaimed as he started walking through the forest.

"Well Quinn is nice. I really hope I run into Quinn." At that moment he heard a growl from behind him. He turned to see a two beowolves charging towards him snarling angrily. Jack took off running, "Alright, I can do this….no I can't!" he said as he ran. He kept running around and over trees, he would need a plan, or someone to help him at the least. Eventually he tripped, caught himself, then turned over onto his back. The fall had sent Primrose flying out of his reach, there was no time to grab it either as the beowolves had caught up with him. They got ready to pounce he closed his eyes as they leapt towards him. Suddenly the beowolves were sliced in half, he opened his eyes to see a girl in front of him with a huge sword in her hands. She was wearing blue jean shorts, a low cut yellow V-neck shirt with an orange tunic over it, and a hat over a head of bright orange hair. "T-thank you for saving me…" He said as he stood up dusting himself off. The girl turned around to face him and they made eye contact, "No problem, goggles." She said with smile. He grabbed Primrose and put it on his back, she did the same with her long sword. She stuck her hand out to him, "Valance, Karina Valance. What's your name?" She asked him. Before Jack could answer there was a loud roar in the distance and it didn't sound far. "We should run." She said before grabbing Jack's hand, practically dragging along behind her as they ran.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" She yelled as they ran. So of course, Jack looked behind them to see a grimm-o-rilla barreling towards them. Seeing this only made Jack panic and run faster, "I told you not to look back!" Karina said. Suddenly they passed by two familiar faces, it was Quinn and Angle who started running with them. "What did you do!?" Angled yelled at Jack. "I didn't do anything…I think." He responded. "We can't run forever. We need a plan." Quinn cut inn. "From what I've read, we need to get it into an open area to even have a chance of beating it!" Jack explained. They managed to make it to an open area with ruins and pedestals, "The artifacts!" Angel exclaimed. "We've got bigger things to focus on right now." Quinn said as he turned with cerebelus ready. Karina nodded drawing her sword, Angel took out an elegant rapier, and Jack held Primrose nervously. "Hat girl help me take out its legs." Quinn said to Karina, who simply nodded and they both charged. Jack looked to Angel, "Does that rapier fire dust?" He asked. Angel nodded, "Why?" she asked. "Follow my lead." They charged in. Quinn and Karina dodged the slams of the grimm-o-rilla. Then, they swung their weapons in unison hitting it in the back of its knees causing it fall to its knees. As the grimm slammed its fist Jack transformed Primrose into a sniper rifle, and Angel turned her rapier into a grenade launcher. "Now Angel!" he ordered. They fired their weapons simultaneously freezing the monster's hands to the ground. "Now what do we do?" Quinn asked as the beast struggled to get free. "How hard do you think you can throw me?" Jack asked. Quinn looked surprised, "Pretty hard. Why?" Jack looked at Angel, hand me one of your fire grenades. "Why?" she asked. "I have a plan, it's a fifty-fifty shot and it might kill me—" She shoved the grenade into his hands, "Say no more." She said quickly. Quinn picked him up ready to throw him, "You sure about this?" he asked. "Well…no, but there's no going back now! So, throw me!"

Quinn nodded and Jack at the incapacitated grimm, as he flew over the beast's head time seemed to slow. Jack placed the grenade in the grimm's jaws, then he quickly fired a shot at the grenade as time moved normally. The grenade detonated completely blowing the head off the grimm. Jack landed shakily on his feet, he was sweating and breathing hard, he was suddenly tackled from behind and hugged by Karina, "That was awesome goggles!" she beamed. "I will admit, that took some real courage." Quinn said walking up to them. "Are you kidding me?!" Angel yelled, "You people are _crazy_! Come on Quinn lets go get our artifact and get out of this nasty forest." She said dragging Quinn away, "Alright. See you guys around." The two of them grabbed an artifact and left. Jack and Karina walked up onto the ruined platform. Jack grabbed a pocket watch, "The artifacts are…watches? That's lame." She said as Jack slipped it into one of the many pockets in his trench coat. "Time pieces to be exact. Looks like the four of us were the last ones to get here." He said as they walked down the platform heading towards the cliffside.

When they made it to the top of the cliff they were met with the rest of the students, as well as a very pleased Glynda, "With that you have all completed your initiation." She said addressing the students. "Congratulations!" She said with a smile. Later that same day after they got back to the academy and got cleaned up, they were brought to the assembly hall to be put into teams. The four of them were all called up one after the other and stood before Glynda, "Jack Chronos, Angel Schnee, Quinn Eckhart, and Karina Valance, you four showed excellent teamwork in the field. Therefore, you four will be known as team JAQK, led by…Jack Chronos." Jack looked surprised, "Wait what?" He said in disbelief. Karina looked at him, "Your name is Jack?" She asked genuinely. Glynda smiled, "Once again, welcome to beacon! I'm sure this will be an interesting year!"


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

Chapter 2: Classes

"Well this room is just a mess!" Angel said as she surveyed their room. Karina argued "What do you mean? It's spotless!" Angel sighed, "Of course _you_ would say that," she said. "You don't have an eye for décor." Karina rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me ice queen, but I don't see anything wrong with this room." "Well at least the room has four beds…right?" Jack said placing his bag on one of the beds on the right side of the room. "What about privacy?" Angel asked. Karina scoffed, "What about privacy?" Angel scowled at her, "As a girl I need privacy." She said walking her bags over to the bed in the left corner of the room. Karina smirked at this, "I understand. Tell you what, you and the boys go wait outside and I'll work, some magic, ok?" Angel reluctantly nodded before dragging Jack out of the room, Quinn nodded to Karina before following them out. The three of them waited in the hallway as they heard a slew of loud noises from behind the door. After a few minutes the door opened, and Karina popped her head out, "Come on in."

She ushered them back into the room where she had rigged a long red curtain down the middle of the room using various sharp objects to keep it rigged to the ceiling. "Boys on the right, girls on the left," she said smugly, "how's that for privacy?" Angel pouted as she surveyed the room, "It's…not what I had in mind, but I suppose it'll do." "Now that, that is settled," Quinn said cutting in, "we need to change into our uniforms and get ready for our first class." Jack took a pocket watch from out of his coat, "We should have enough time." He said putting back into one of the pockets. "Then we better not waste any time," Angel said shoving the two boys through the curtain, ", get changed, and please try to look presentable." She said giving Quinn a mean look before moving back through the curtain. "Do you think she'll ever come to like us?" Jack asked turning to Quinn. Quinn just shrugged, "Maybe someday." They all changed into their uniforms then, they headed off to their first class of the day. That class was history taught by Dr, Oobleck. For the entire period everyone sat silent or bored as Jack answered every one of Oobleck's questions. The bell rang and they all stood and filed out into the halls and headed to their next class, dust handling and combinations. They walked into the clean classroom and each sat in a seat. Jack looked over at Angel who looked happy, he figured it was because dust was apart of her arsenal.

Suddenly the door to the classroom swung open and every head in the room turned to the door. After a few seconds a woman who Jack instantly recognized as Weiss Schnee, she was wearing a long grayish-white dress that went all the way to her ankles, a blue pendent around her neck, she was wearing her white hair in a side pony tail that went to her waist, and she had a pair of white rimed glasses perched on her nose. She smiled as she surveyed the room pausing on Angel for a few seconds. "Good afternoon students my name is Weiss Schnee but, you can just call me Ms. Schnee." She walked behind her desk and sat in her chair with her hands neatly folded in front of her. "I will have the pleasure of teaching you about the various types of dust and dust combinations." She explained. There came a scoff from the back of the classroom, Jack turned to see a boy with spikey yellow hair and electric blue eyes, leaning back in his seat looking cool. Ms. Schnee looked to the boy, "Mr. Surge, you found something funny?" She asked. The boy smirked, "Why do I need to know this boring stuff if I don't even use dust?" He asked. She smirked at this, "Dust is used both as a weapon and as a power source. You never know, one day knowing how to use dust properly may save your life." She said standing. Before the boy could answer the crimson haired girl sitting next to him put her hand on his chest and shot him a mean look, then she turned her attention to Ms. Schnee "Sorry Ms. Schnee, my brother doesn't quite know how to think before he thinks." She said sweetly. Jack got a closer look at them, he remembered their names from the ceremony. They were Zeus and Aphrodite Surge, sitting next to them were their remaining team mates, a brown-haired boy with glasses named Helios Solaire. The other boy had a black mohawk and a band aid on his nose, his name was Pluto Underwood. They were known as team Z.A.H.P.

Helios chimed in, "I for one agree with you Ms. Schnee," he said adjusting his glasses "Proper usage of dust is very important." He said matter-of-factly. Pluto just rolled his eyes at Helios' brown nosing. "I apologize for my brother's behavior Ms. Schnee." Aphrodite said with a nervous smile. Weiss simply smiled, "Apology accepted Aphrodite," she turned towards the white board and began writing various elements and formula's "let's continue on with our lesson." The rest of the class was uneventful, except for the bombardment of questions she asked Angel, Jack occasionally glanced back at Aphrodite and she smiled when she noticed him, he turned around with a slight blush. The class ended, and they headed to the mess hall. Team JAQK got their trays of delicious looking food and sat at a table in the center of the room. Jack sat with Quinn and Angel to his right, and Karina to his left who was sloppily eating her food. Angel looked at her with disgust as she tucked a napkin into her collar and began to eat with utensils. Quinn and Jack just ate regularly, none of them really talked and remained quiet until a tray was slammed in front of them. Jack looked up from his food to see Zeus sitting in front of him giving him a mean look, "Can we help you?" Angel asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

He pointed at Jack, "I saw you…" he said angrily. Jack shrunk back slightly, "Y-you did?" he asked nervously. Zeus nodded, and his expression suddenly softened, "I saw you on TV, your dad runs a big tech company in Atlas." He said as he shoveled food into his mouth. Angel looked at Jack with wide eyes, "Your father is Cornelius Chronos?!" she asked in shock. "Yeah…why?" he asked. Karina Laughed, "wasn't it obvious? I mean you've known his name for like a day." She said sarcastically. Angel ignored her and kept talking, "His laboratory is one of Atlas' largest medical and weapons technology supplier." She explained to a confused looking Karina and Quinn. "Well he's not very well known outside of Atlas…" He said modestly. "So, what's a rich kid genius like you doing here?" asked Helios joining Zeus with Aphrodite and Pluto following suit. Jack shrugged, "I don't have an answer to that question." He said plainly. "What do you mean you don't have an answer?" Pluto asked dismissively. "Maybe he's here to find the answer." Quinn said cutting in and saving Jack from having to answer. Zeus just shrugged, "Sounds like a cop-out but, whatever you say big guy." Zeus said turning his attention to his food.

"Well I hope you find your answer Jack." Aphrodite said with a warm smile. "Thanks…" Jack replied with a shy smile. "I didn't know your mom taught here." Karina said to Angel who almost choked on her food. "What?! She's not my mother!" She said quickly. Karina gave her a smug grin, "I just figured since you guys had the same last name and all…" she trailed off. Angel pouted at Karina, "Weiss Schnee is my aunt, and she's an amazing huntress." She said proudly. "So, you're gonna be teacher's pet and get special treatment?" Pluto asked curiously. "I would never do that, besides…she'll treat me like any other student." She explained as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "Are you sure about that?" Quinn asked skeptically. Angel looked insulted by this, she stood up and started leaving. "What's her problem?" Karina asked as they all watched her walk away. "Go after her, Jack." Aphrodite said suddenly. "Me?" He asked in surprise. "Yes, you." She said sternly, "You're team leader, and as leader it's your job to help your teammates." She said looking him straight in the eyes. A look of realization spread across his face. He stood up, "I'll be right back." He started after Angel.

He left the dining hall and started looking for her, he looked out one of the windows in the hallway and saw her sitting in the courtyard with her head down. Then, he made his way out to where she was sitting, and she looked up at him as he approached her. She looked sad, and her expression didn't change much when she saw him, "What do you want?" She asked coldly. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…can I sit down?" He gestured to the spot next to her. Angel didn't say anything, she just put her head back down. Jack sighed then sat down next to her anyway. "I'm sorry for the way they treated you back there…" He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm used to it." She said not looking at him. Jack couldn't help but wonder what she meant, "Do people Always assume that you get special treatment, because of your family?" He was sincere in posing the question. A somber silence hung in the air as he waited for an answer. After a few moments she finally looked up to look at him face to face, "I know what they think of me but, I'm not like the rest of my family." A look of doubt spread across Jack's face and she immediately noticed. "You don't believe me?" She scowled at him. Jack shook his head, "I mean…we've only know you for a day and a half, plus the first time we met you yelled at me like a snob." He said quietly. She looked at him in surprise, "Are you saying that I made a bad first impression?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." He said plainly. "So, are you here to fix everything?" She asked with audible sarcasm. Jack made a funny face at this, "Well I can try…" He smiled. She shook her head and smiled, "You're too optimistic." A genuine smile spread across his face, because it was the first time he had ever seen her smile. "Maybe, or you're just not optimistic enough." He said as he stood up. Then, he put his goggles on and held his hand out to her, "You have the entire year to let them get to know the real you." She smiled as she took his hand and stood up, "You may end up being a good team leader after all." She said as they made their way back inside to the dining hall. They then their food then, headed to their next class which was combat training. All the students stood changed out of their uniforms into their normal clothes and with their weapons in hand, Jack stood doing a little bit of maintenance on primrose as the rest of the team stretched their muscles. "Aren't you going to stretch Jack?" Quinn said as he finished stretching. Jack shook his head, "Fighting really isn't my specialty, plus I consider violence a last resort." He finished up maintenance and put primrose back onto his back. Karina looked at him with a confused look, "What do you mean? I find that punching somebody always works for me." She said stretching her arms.

Suddenly, all the students' eyes except for Jack's looked to the entrance of the room, "I just think that problems should be solved through negotiations instead of resorting to violence." "Is that so?" A voice said from behind him, he turned around to see a blonde-haired woman in a yellow shirt and a brown trench coat, with matching pants, and combat boots with a purple bandana tied around one calf. Her purple eyes set squarely on Jack with her arms crossed, which is when he noticed that her right arm was metal painted yellow. The woman walked over to him with a smile on her face, she put her metal arm around him. He could feel the weight of the cold metal on his shoulders, "So, you think that talking things out is always the best way to handle things?" she asked still smiling. Jack opened his mouth to speak but swiftly pulled into a snug headlock as she continued speaking. "If that's right, then do you think the guy who cut my right arm off was willing to talk it out?" she asked as he struggled hopelessly to escape the headlock. "It definitely didn't go right—wait that's not what I meant to—" She laughed at this, "I like you goggles, you have a good sense of humor." She released him from the headlock, and addressed the rest of the class, "Listen up everyone! My name is Yang Xao-Long, but you can just call me Yang!" she gestured to Jack, who was fixing his goggles, "Goggles here made a funny joke about me losing my arm." She explained as the students organized themselves around the sparring area. "Now who here wants to break the ice and spar my friend here?" Zeus pushed his way to the front of the crowd, "I'll spar the little nerd." He said as he stepped into the ring.

"Great!" Yang beamed as she walked out of the boundary lines, "Remember to keep it clean, and don't kill each other." They both drew their swords and Jack's hands were visibly shaking as she signaled for them the begin. As soon as he saw the starting signal Zeus charged forward with his blade at the read, Jack was barely able to dodge the almost lightning fast strike. Jack swung his sword as counter strike but, was met with a clash of steel as Zeus reactively blocked the strike. Then, Zeus shoved Jack backward causing him to fall flat on his back with a thud and a gasp. Zeus stood over Jack and raised his sword for the final blow, he swung his sword down, Jack blocked using his sword keeping the struggle to a slow stalemate. Zeus looked surprised that Jack was stronger than he looked. However, his surprise quickly turned into a smug grin as his sword surged with electricity causing Jack's sword to go skidding across the floor. Zeus held the blade inches in front of Jack's face, Jack looked up and smiled nervously "Uh…checkmate?" He asked nervously. Yang walked up to them, "Alright, that's enough boys." Zeus smirked and sheathed his sword, "So teach, how did I do? Pretty amazing am I right?" he asked smugly. She looked at him, "What's your name kid?" she asked. "Zeus!" He said sounding very smug. "Well Zeus, you were cool and calm, BUT you need to keep your ego in check." She said bluntly. This caused Zeus to just scoff and walk off causing his team to follow. Yang then turned to Jack and held out her hand to him, he grabbed her hand and she hoisted him to his feet quicker than he anticipated. "Thanks…" he said shyly. "And what's your name goggles?" she asked as he adjusted his goggles. "Jack, Jack Chronos." He said as he walked over to pick up his sword. "Nice name, you need to be more confident in a combat situation. You can't rely on negotiations alone, understand?" she asked as he checked his blade for any damages. He slowly nodded "Yes, I understand, and I'll…work on it." She smiled at him, "Now THAT is what I wanted to hear, hit the bench, you've earned it." He nodded and walked over and sat on one of the many benches.

The rest of sparring class was quiet, all things considered, and the rest of his teammates did well in their practice matches. He told himself that the pain was worth it, s they made their way through the halls, because their next class was most definitely going to be his favorite; Weapon Design/Maintenance. Angel took notice of his shift in demeanor, "You look weirdly happy for someone who just got their butt kicked." She said. He turned to her still smiling, "That's because this next class is my specialty." He said excitedly. "Oh really?" Karina asked. He nodded, "This class is all about weapons!" He cheered as they entered the weapons lab. They all grabbed a seat at the various work benches, he was getting primrose set up when Zeus plopped down in the seat next to him. "You're excited too huh?" He asked as he put his feet on the table. Jack turned to him with a smile, "Boy am I ever! I LOVE weapons!" he beamed. Zeus gave him a confused look, "What? Nonono, come on that's what you're excited for?" he facepalmed. Jack returned the look of confusion, "Well, what are you excited about?" he asked. This caused Zeus to smirk, "I'm excited to meet the professor. Word around the halls is that she's a real cutie." Jack sighed, "Are girls and fighting all you think about?" Zeus thought for a second, "…I also think about food." Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course…" he deadpanned.

The door to the class room opened and a woman with short red hair walked in wearing a read woman's suit with a matching skirt, she was carrying what looked like a large briefcase. "Looks like the word was true…" Zeus whispered to Jack. Jack elbowed him, "Be respectful…" he whispered as the woman stopped at the table in the front of the room, she set her briefcase down before speaking. "Good morning everyone, I'm professor Ruby Rose, and as you've all probably figured out, my class is all about weapons." She pressed a button on the briefcase causing it to unfold into a giant scythe inciting calls of shock and awe from the students. "Maintenance is very important for obvious reasons but, developing and upgrading your weapons is important too. Developing your weapons your fit you and your fighting styles is important in—" Suddenly the door swung open and a female faunas in a black suit stormed towards Prof. Rose, "Where is he?" She asked angrily. Prof. Rose looked confused, "I'm sorry? Um…everyone this Ms. Belladonna. She's in charge of beacon tower and keeping up relations with the Neo White Fang." She turned to Ms. Belladonna, "But, I'm not sure who you're talking about." Ms. Belladonna scoffed, "Don't play dumb Ruby, I know he's in here somewhere." Meanwhile the students watched on as Ms. Belladonna surveyed the room, Jack noticed as one of her cat ears twitched. Then, she suddenly looked towards one of the maintenance closets.

"Wait Blake!" Prof. Rose yelled as Blake walked over and opened the closet, pulling out a gruff looking man with gray hair and a goatee. He was clutching a flask, "Damn…you found me…" He took a swig from his flask. "Mr. Brawnwen, you need to stop playing games. We have a meeting in twenty minutes, after that…" She began listing off a rather lengthy schedule as she dragged him out of the room. "Bye uncle Qrow!" she called after them. Then, she cleared her throat, "Why don't we just start with cleaning and servicing your weapons today, shall we?" she said with an awkward smile. Jack pipped up suddenly, "Of course!" he said happily. She began walking around as they started to service their weapons on the work benches. She made it to their table and noticed Jack's goggles, "Hey you should take off those goggles, you don't need right now. Plus, you'll see better without them." She said to him. He looked up at her, "Huh? Oh! I guess you're right." He raised his goggles up onto his forehead. A look of surprise flashed across her face for a second, "You…have silver eyes…?" She asked. "Yeah…why?' At that moment noticed that her eyes were also silver. "It's…a rare trait." He said plainly. She shook her head, "Right, well keep up the good work." She said before moving on to the next pairing. Zeus suddenly put his arm around Jack's shoulder as Jack returned to working on Primrose, "Damn, she really is something." He said. "Thank you, I designed her myself." Jack said proudly. Zeus scoffed, "I wasn't talking about your sword, I was talking about her in that skirt." He said with a coy smile. "Oh. Gross, she's our teacher." Zeus shrugged, "Hot is hot my friend." He said plainly. "Do you just analyze every girl you see?" Jack asked not looking up from his work. Zeus smiled, "Yes sir, I've analyzed just about every girl in the school and ranked them from hot to hot mess." He stated proudly. "Does that include your sister?" Jack asked without thinking. Before he could cover himself, Zeus answered, "Of course, she's in the top five." He sounded even more proud than before. "Interesting…" Jack said quietly. "You like her, don't you?" Zeus asked.

This caused Jack to finally looked up from his work with a look of shock on his face, "W-what I meant is that she seems nice…I mean I can't like her…I don't even know her—" Zeus cut him off by calling his sister over, "Hey A! Come over here!" She heard him and started walking over. "What are you doing?!" Jack whispered in a panic. Zeus smirked, "Relax, you can thank me later." He replied as she made it over to them. "What is it Zeus?" She asked sounding annoyed. "I want you to meet my friend Jack." Jack suddenly held out his hand to her, "Hi! I'm Jack." He said quickly. She smiled slightly and shook his hand, "Aphrodite, it's a pleasure to meet you Jack." Jack smiled nervously, "Likewise…" He said trying not to sound nervous. "He's not bothering you, is he?" She asked gesturing to her brother. "I mean…not really." Jack said quietly. "Well, if he starts to bother you just come get me, ok?" She smiled. "O-ok." Jack said with a slight blush. She turned to walk away, but looked at him over her shoulder, "You should keep those goggles up more, you look cuter that way." She walked away. Jack noticeably blushed as she walked away. "You totally like her dude." Zeus teased. "I do not…" Jack said quietly. "You blushed when she said cute." He said smugly.

The class eventually came to an end and he stood sheathing Primrose and putting his goggles back down. "I'll help set you guys up on a date." Zeus said, and Jack shook his head, "No need, it's not that serious." Zeus shrugged, "Well, if it gets that serious, you know where to find me." He said before leaving the room with the rest of team ZAHP. Jack went to leave with the rest of his team, but was stopped by Prof. Rose, "Can we talk?" she asked him. "Um…sure." He turned to his team, "I'll catch up with you guys later." Karina nodded, "Ok, see you later." They continued as he turned and walked up to Prof. Rose. "Am I in trouble?" He asked innocently. "Uh no, nothing like that." This caused Jack to breathe a sigh of relief. "So…your name is…?" "Jack, Jack Chronos." She nodded, "Chronos, as in…?" "My father, Cornelius…he works at Frost Enterprises." Once again, she nodded in understanding, "Right, right…" she closed her eyes for a second. "Anyways," she opened her eyes, but didn't make any eye contact with him, "Have you noticed anything weird about your eyes at all?" The question caused him to tilt his head to the side slightly, "What do you mean?" He asked causing her to shift slightly, "Well you know, anything…unusual?" He shook his head, "No, nothing weird. Why?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, "No reason…" She sighed, "That's all I wanted to ask. You're dismissed." She said with a smile. Jack smiled in return, "Ok well, see you tomorrow." He turned and left the lab. About halfway down the hallway he ran into his team waiting for him, "Oh, you guys didn't have to wait for me." Karina lapped him on the back almost knocking the air out of his lungs, "No problem but, what did she want you for?" She asked as he caught his breath. Jack shrugged, "She just asked me some questions, that's all." Angel cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" Jack just started walking, "I don't know." "Weird." Angel said as they walked with him.

They made it back to their room, put their weapons away, and changed into their pajamas. Then, Jack plopped onto his bed as Karina stretched, "Today wasn't as boring as I thought it would be." Jack sat up, "I thought today was pretty exciting." Angel laughed, "Well you didn't have to answer a million questions." "At least _you_ didn't get your butt kicked today." "Well that's just because you're bad at fighting." Angel said bluntly. "Gee…thanks for the encouragement…" He sighed. This caused Quinn to speak up, "You will get better Jack…eventually." He said as he got into his bed. "Thanks Quinn." Jack said with a smile. As they settled in the rigged curtain suddenly fell to the ground and Karina sighed, "I'll fix it tomorrow...probably."


End file.
